Frozen: El Principe de Drakora
by Cuervo1
Summary: Es el inicio de la esta historia,que e estado pensando, es como me gustaría que fuera Frozen 2
1. Chapter 1

Hola, los lectores esperan que estén listos para el estuve preparándolo desde hace mucho y que escriban tarde o temprano disfrútenlo.

Prólogo:

En un castillo oscuro en una tierra lejana rodeada por un bosque que fue seguido por aldeas en un tiempo antiguo. Casas y chozas humildes alrededor de un poste del cual se extrae agua iluminada por faroles encendidos por pequeñas velas de aceite sobre caminos empedrados que dan al castillo. Alejado de la idea de castillo medieval con aspecto fortificado, el castillo estaba compuesto por un conjunto de hermosos edificios y edificios conectados por pequeñas y pintorescas callejuelas. Pero no fue un lugar en el que los guardias vigilaban constantemente la casa y las casas que lo rodeaban a través de esas calles y la entrada al palacio estaba custodiada por guardias y la armada real se hospedaba en las afueras del castillo,

Una explosión enorme sacudió el reino más allá del oscuro bosque, de las casas y de las aldeas, un estallido resonaba en el silencio de la noche seguido por una luz que se elevaba por el este más allá del reino. Una luz distante que al segundo se convirtió en una columna de fuego ardiente.

El rey y su armada real con sus uniformes rojos están a caballo y enfrentan su propio ataque del ataque. El rey con un uniforme militar con medalla y una espada en la mano se dirigió a donde el humo y la luz se originó en un encuentro con una escena desolada. De la aldea solo se encontraban escombros llameantes y restos de casas carbonizadas y pequeños incendios en donde cada vez que se extraía, un pequeño niño de apariencia humilde y ropa sencilla se hacía llorando solo en medio de los escombros tirado allí con sus manos aun en el suelo sin rastros de quemaduras, un niño de rasgos simples ojos marrones y cabello negro. Todo humanomente normal hasta que de entre los escombros una pequeña llamarada,

¿Qué es eso? -pregunto uno de los soldados desenvainando su sable.

¡Es fuego viviente! - grito otro soldado con mayor temor.

El niño lo controla y otros niños de la guardia.

¡Es un monstruo, no hay riesgo que escape! -ordeno un soldado real de mayor rango con emblemas en los hombros y una medalla en el pecho.

Capitán-Alzó la voz el rey de manera repentina y sin inmutarse ante lo que veía.

Sí, señor! -se enderezó paralizas.

Adelántense al palacio, dígales que preparen una habitación-explico el Rey Agmar mientras caminaba hacia el joven.

Mi rey, pero…-discrepo el oficial, pero el soberano de Drakora lo fulmino con una seria mirada y lo silenció. Los hombres que rodeaban al niño sin perder tiempo subieron a sus caballos y retornaron camino rumbo al castillo, dejando al rey solo con el niño aun en el suelo.

Cómo te llamas jovencito?-preguntó el rey inclinándose sobre su rodilla y esperando los segundos para recibir una respuesta que pareció tardar una eternidad.

Aron-respondio el niño con timidez.

Aron?...-Se pregunto el rey y luego se aclaró la garganta-Yo soy Agmar rey y soberano de Drakora dime…-se presentó el rey y extendiendo una mano pregunto-En donde están tus padre? niño no dijo nada, solo señaló con el dedo de su mano a los restos aun encendidos de lo que parecía ser una choza de madera sencilla.

Entiendo, ven hace frio aquí-respondio el rey y retirando su capa roja de sus hombros al joven, lo carga a su espalda y lo llevo hasta su caballo.

Tienes miedo hijo ... -pregunto al rey sin mirar al niño que llevaba cargando, el muchacho no dijo nada, pero se sentía el temor en él.-Té juro por mi honor ... dijo el rey en tono firme-no volverás a sentir miedo ... -termino la frase mientras colocaba al niño sobre el caballo para salir al palacio.


	2. Capítulo 2:Fuego y Hielo

Capítulo 2:Fuego y Hielo.

Años más tarde en un Reino lejano y mágico en la antigua noruega se alzaba por encima de muchas tierras como uno de los reinos más hermosos de todos los tiempos Arendell, una joya entre las tierras al pie de las montañas nevadas y cerca de las costas del mar el castillo real rodeado de una enorme plaza llena de hogares comerciantes, un poblado gigantesco coronaba .dentro de aquel castillo se hallaba la cabeza del reino y soberana de Arendell la reina Elsa Junto con su hermana menor la princesa Anna. Ambas Vivian en el castillo en paz…

Esben!-grito Kristoff con terror mientras perseguía a su reno quien correteaba una pequeña zanahoria que perseguía sin saber que esta está atada a su cornamenta impidiéndole alcanzarla provocando que el animal causara caos por todo el castillo, sirvientes que corrían atemorizados, mucamas y sirvientas gritando creando aún más alboroto.

Todo esto termino, cuando Esben en su carrera alocada se toparía con Anna parada en el centro del pasillo con una mirada severa, haciendo que el reno frenara de golpe creando un choque entre él y su dueño quien lo perseguía.

Guau, bien hecho!-decía el montañés recuperando el control de su reno-Esben malo, "No fue mi culpa" y de quien fue entonces…he-le reprochaba al reno mientras le hacia una voz graciosa para simular una respuesta.

-Dignatarios...-se escuchó decir a la pelirroja.

-"Digna qué" o…-kristoff se detuvo en seco ante la escena, barios dignatarios con uniformes y medalla de origen militar aparecer se encontraban en el pasillo fuera del estudio de la Reina Elsa, esperando sus turnos para hablar al parecer.

-Kristoff…-llamo la atención la princesa y novia del joven-Tendrías el detalle de llevar a esben afuera-pidió la princesa tratando de sonar seria frente a los dignatarios.

-Si,lo siento su "alteza"-Se disculpó kristoff aunque con cierto sarcasmo en "su alteza" y llevándose a esben empujones.

En el estudio de la reina…

-Continuemos…-decía Elsa quien fue irrumpida por el escándalo fuera de su estudio.

-Bueno como le iba diciendo su alteza…-decía un hombre de estatura baja nariz puntiaguda un uniforme azulado y negro, cabello negro con rizos y guantes blancos-Esto es terrible, nuestros pueblos mueren de hambre, los cultivos están muertos nuestro ganado no puede alimentarse y las provisiones se agotan-explicaba aquel hombre tratando de llamar la atención caminando de un lado a otro.

-Si no reparamos esto, mi pueblo no pasara del invierno-sentencio con ambas manos apuntando a la reina en busca de respuesta sin percatarse de que Anna había entrado a la habitación.

-No puede ser tan malo-dijo Anna con cierto optimismo uniéndose a su hermana quien seguía sentada en su escritorio.

-Usted cree?-dijo en respuesta el dignatario con mucho desagrado ante tal intromisión.

-Anna él es el duque de reino de galitzia y lodomeria.

-De dónde?-pregunto la princesa muy confundida.

-De galitzia y lodomeria mi lady esta al sureste-explico el hombre con mala paciencia ante la ignorancia de la joven, tal acto de impaciencia no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de la reina.

-Nos estaba hablando de unos incendios inexplicables que azotan a su gente y ganado-interrumpió la reina a la forma descortés del hombre al dirigirse a su hermana.

-Pss…si en fin en venido por algo ayuda, sí me lo permite explicarlo de mejor forma-balbuceo el hombre tratando de llegar al punto.

-Comida y oro-declaró la reina con simpleza en su voz.

-Amm…si, algo así-explico el Duque con serias dudas.

-Algo así?-repitió la soberana con dudas.

-Podemos ayudarlo a reconstruir casas para los habitantes y darles algo para abastecerse en el invierno, pero que más necesitaría-pregunto la princesa Anna ante las dudad que sembraba el Mandatario.

-Bueno usted es la reina de hielo y-explicaba el Mandatario señalando a la reina y tratando de sonar sumiso, pero…

-Se lo que está por pedirme y la respuesta es no-interrumpió la reina con frialdad.

-Elsa?-La princesa Anna no entendía esta actitud de su hermana.

-Pero su majestad tiene que hacer algo nuestros reinos han comerciado desde hace siglos. Su padre estaría de acuerdo en que…-El mandatario suplicaba pero no fue escuchado.

-Mi padre me dejo a cargo las vidas de mi pueblo y no voy a dejarlos por esto. Mi administrador y yo hablaremos de los recursos que dispondremos a su causa-explico la reina manteniendo su firme temple.

-Pero-…-fue lo último que se holló de aquel hombre en la habitación.

-Que tenga un buen día-fue la respuesta final de la reina mientras el dignatario era escoltado fuera de la oficina.

-Am Elsa-llamo la princesa con dudas.

-Si Anna-contesto la reina cambiando su rostro de piedra a uno que parecía sonriente y forzado.

-Te encuentras bien?...parecías algo molesta-pregunto la hermana de la reina con dudas.

-No estoy molesta, me encuentro en perfecto estado-respondio la soberana con nervios y ocultando detrás de ella unos documentos que trataba de echar al bote de basura.

_¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la princesa al percatarse del papel.

-Nada solo nueva ley sobre el chocolate-mintió la reina tratando de ocultar su cara y el papel de su hermana.

-Elsaaaa-replico la joven princesa que camino hacia la soberana y rápidamente le arrebato el papel de sus manos y leyéndolo rápidamente.

-Espera, no los leas-ordeno la reina con miedo en su voz mientras que la expresión divertida de su pequeña hermana ,que leía alegremente el documento, se desvanecía lentamente y cambiaba a una de preocupación.

-Se exigen renegociaciones, Arendell Territorio neutral, sé requiere espacio para refugiados de guerra-la princesa enumeraba las partes importantes con su voz llena de pánico- Elsa que es todo esto?-pregunto la joven princesa con temor.

-Me preocupaba que te enteraras, así pero tarde o temprano tendría que decirte-respondio la reina con pesar y juntando las manos y meditando mentalmente como iba a explicarlo empezó…

-Anna estallo un conflicto-explico la soberana sonando lo más calmada y serena posible.

-Un conflicto?, Qué tipo de conflicto?-pregunto con dudas.

-Uno grande-Fue la respuesta de la reina.

-Bien ese es un motivo para estar tensa, pero…-razonaba la princesa en voz alta y con dudas en la última parte de su frase-Por qué esta tan seria y que tiene que ver con el duque?-pregunto queriendo indagar aún más.

-El conflicto proviene del oriente-explico la reina señalando un mapa que se hallaba en su escritorio.

-Así que asumes que este noble no vino por ayuda humanitaria sino…-decía la princesa indagando en lo que parecía más que una petición de ayuda.

-Por ayuda militar. Todos desde corona hasta más allá de las tierras altas esperan que Arendell presente batalla-explico la reina llena de angustio en su voz.

-Y tú no estás seguras de ello?-pregunto la hermana de la reina queriendo saber lo que pensaba su hermana.

-No mandare ayuda militar. Si lo hago estos enemigos verán a mi reino como objetivo-explico la soberana mientras se frotaba las manos con dudas-pero si no lo hago nos considerarían débiles y creo que de cualquier forma nos atacarían-sentencio la reina con pesar.

-Elsa tranquilízate. Todos confiamos en que aras lo mejor, siempre lo haces-tranquilizo la hermana de la reina con alegría tratando de sonar decidida.

-Ser reina es más que ser lo que otros esperan de ti-explico la reina con firmeza- Es buscar lo mejor para tu gente, pero no estoy dispuesta a enviar a otros a sufrir así-explico con dudas y temores mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y miraba su reino alzarse fuera del castillo.

-Bueno no es necesario que Arendell haga algo es un conflicto en tierras lejanas-Anna intento relajar a la reina con optimismo y buscando animarla.

-El conflicto ha aumentado y los dignatarios esperan decisión-Elsa se aferró a sus inquietudes, pero Anna la interrumpió.

-Bueno ya estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando de guerra y planes de batalla-Anna balbuceo en voz alta mientras arrebataba el documento de las manos de su hermana y lo arrojaba al aire-Se acerca el invierno y tú sabes lo que significa-termino de decir mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hermana.

-No-dijo la soberana tratando de sonar lo más madura que podía.

-Sii- insistió la princesa Anna apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana para hacerla sonreír.

-NOO-siguió en negación aunque le era imposible negarle algo a su pequeña hermana.

-Muñecos de nieve!-Anna grito de emoción mientras tomaba a su hermana y trataba de moverla a la puerta fuera de su oficina.

-Anna estoy ocupada, debo responder estas peticiones de ayuda y buscar una respuesta que no parezca cobarde o insensible-demando la reina con una sonrisa tratando de liberarse de las garras de su juguetona hermana.

-Ho vamos solo esta vez-suplico Anna a su hermana-Que tan mal pueden están?-pregunto de manera retorica al sacar a su hermana Elsa fuera de su Estudio.

En el bosque muy al norte de Arendell, se estremecía en un bosque cuyas ramas cecas y hojas naranjas le daban la bienvenida al invierno, pero el silencio de aquel lugar era golpeado ferozmente por los gritos desesperados de hombres que se preparaban para la guerra.

Cañones-gritaban unos oficiales de uniformes de color blanco y azulado desde un fuerte en el bosque ,rodeado de tiendas hechas de telas blancas, los cuales también estaban cerca de una pequeña aldea conformada por tiendas sucias y cabañas sin terminar.

-Sigan mandando lanceros a las torres-decía un hombre de uniforme con medallas y guantes dándoles órdenes a los demás desde dentro de una de las tiendas del fuerte-Mientras que el resto aseguren la puerta principal.

-Necesitamos jinetes-grito un oficial mientras él y otros reunía a los caballos en una fila.

-Preparen el aceite-gritaban unos hombres sin uniformes llevando enormes calderos llenos de aceite hirviendo para usarlo en la lucha.

Desde una colina a lo lejos un joven observaba el organizado movimiento de los hombres en aquel fuerte y como se preparaban para la batalla, analizó la situación los oficiales y soldados ayudaban a un pueblo enemigo para defender su pequeña aldea, lo cual ellos como oficiales y soldados del reino no permitirían.

-Señor toda la fuerza está concentrada en el frente-decía un oficial Drakoniano de uniforme rojo con un chaleco de metal por debajo de la chaqueta de su uniforme y una espada en la cintura. En respuesta a esto el hombre cesó su vigía y camino hacia una mesa dentro de una tienda en el bosque donde sus tropas también se preparaban para el combate.

-Ciérreles el paso, Abriremos por el flanco izquierdo y los romperemos-explico el hombre que llevaba un uniforme de noble pantalones negros chaqueta roja con medallas y hombros de tela negra con rangos dorados, chaleco de metal como protección.

Dentro de fuerte los oficiales seguían discutiendo el plan de batalla en su mesa de trabajo.

-Señor no tenemos respuestas de los mensajeros-sonaba alarmante un soldado, el cual ingresaba dentro de la tienda.

-Señor el sector norte del bosque se incendia!-grito uno de los vigías desde su puesto señalando al bosque.

El capitán del regimiento de uniforme azulado y blanco, bastante robusto, Calvo y con bigotes plateados, indicios de una edad madura y con un catalejo en mano subió por una escalera de madera para divisar mejor la situación .Solo para encontrarse con una horrenda y perturbadora visión.

El bosque entero era devorado por las llamas, llamas que se movía y devoran a los arboles como langostas al trigo, las flamas parecian trepar a los árboles y fulminarlos desde las raíces hasta sus copas mientras que rodeaban al fuerte en un círculo de fuego amenazante. El capitán al ver esto sintió un gran temor y más aún porque en su amplia experiencia sabía lo que esto significaba.

-Nos atraparon-sentencio en voz baja.

Antes de poder dar una orden una tropa a caballo de uniformes rojos se acerba en fila desde una cuesta a lo alto al fuerte desde lo profundo del bosque.

-Por Drakora!-Grito el oficial quien había divisado el fuerte y ahora guaba a su tropa.

-Aseguren la entrada!-el grito del robusto oficial del fuerte no se hizo esperar pero antes de que pudieran asegurar la entrada con barricadas y tablones la fuerte se abriría de par en par dejando entrar a los soldados enemigos. Lo siguiente fue una batalla campal entre soldados y aldeanos en medio de los espadazos, entre oficiales las ballestas disparando los jinetes dentro del fuerte atacando a todo aquel que se resistían medio de la batalla el capitán de la armada de drakora miraba a su objetivo luchando por su vida rodeado de soldados moviendo su delgada espada de un lado a otro hasta que el robusto hombre divisó cerca de el al joven soldado de uniforme rojo. Ambos soldados se miraron atentamente ,rodeados de todo ese caos y fuego al cual ambos parecian ajenos, entonces el oficial de uniforme azul ataco al Capitán Drakoniano, enfurecido lo lleno de múltiples espadazos y estocadas, pero ni una le daba, es más, el joven soldado las desviaba con tranquilidad dando solo pequeños pasos hacia atrás manteniendo su control de la espada, en ese instante, harto de todo esto, el experimentado soldado arremetería con un solo espadazo al joven hombre desde arriba de su cabeza, gran seria su sorpresa al ver que aquel hombre no solo frenaría su ataque con un solo brazo, sino que respondería al mismo con una sonrisa que se dibujaría en su cara la cual era iluminada por unos ojos marrones iluminados como antorchas. Él joven Drakoniano arremetería en respuesta al viejo oficial con varias estocadas ganando terreno y terminando el encuentro con un espadazo que cortaría la espada de su oponente a la mitad, horrorizado el fortachón hombre miraría con terror la punta de la que fue su espada goteando y humeando como si se hubiera fundido y luego miraría la hoja de la espada de su oponente al rojo vivo apuntando directamente a su garganta.

-Diles que se rindan-Ordeno el soldado Drakoniano con una ligera sonrisa.

-Rendición…-grito el oficial con cierta humillación en su voz.

-Rendición-gritaron los demás oficiales para que la resistencia al ataque parara en su totalidad.

El robusto oficial diviso mejor a su oponente frente a él un chaleco: metálico en su abdomen, un uniforme de pantalón negro botas de cabalgar, faja verde, chaqueta roja de botones dorados, medallas en el pecho, una contextura física delgada con físico promedio de un adulto joven, media unos 1,75 de altura rostro de piel blanca, cabello negro revuelto que llegaban hasta arriba los hombros.

-Encontramos al mensajero señor tenia esta carta-dijo un soldado de Drakora que extendió un documento a las manos enguantadas del joven.

-Arendell-es lo único que pudo pronunciar al leer dicho documento.

-Lleven lo que puedan al castillo y llévense a los prisioneros al palacio de justicia-Ordeno el soldado Drakoniano mientras colocaba el documento en el interior de su chaqueta y se disponía a subir a su caballo de color negro.

-Pagará por este ataque tan cobarde-Amenazo el capitán recientemente derrotado desde su lugar en el piso con una mirada lleno de odio al pronunciar la ultima parte…

-"Príncipe Aron de Drakora"-.


End file.
